Prom night
by suns and stars
Summary: Its Noah benson and his best friend Jesse Murphy's big night their Prom night


Started it on 29th/4/16

 **S &S** Hey guys this is my first L&O SVU story so be kind but truthful Everytime I write for a new category that's not my normal category that I write for my story is not all that good so I apologize now I have not seen season 16 or 17 of SVU but I've seen bits and pieces on YouTube now as we do not know the dates of when Noah or Jessie was born these are the D.O. B's for them 5 **December 2014** Noah age 16. **18 November** **2015** Jesse. Both are 16 years old in this story Declan and Amanda are Married they got Married when Jesse was 6 months old (June 18th 2016) but got engaged when Amanda was 7 months pregnant (September 15) after Declan did his very LAST under cover stint. He is now head of the S.V.U squad I will be shortening Noah's last name to Noah Benson instead of porter Benson also both grew up calling the rest of the members of SVU Uncle or Aunt in the case of Oliva (Jesse) Amanda (Noah) Cragen is still around and so is Johan the only ones not in the SVU family is nick and Elliot I'm just making the stuff about the plaza as I can't get the info I need for the story

 **Title:** Prom night

 **Author:** Suns and Stars

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** family friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own L&OSVU

 **Intro:** its Prom night for Noah Benson and his childhood best friend Jesse Murphy

* * *

It was 6 in the Evening at the Murphy household and poor Jesse was running around in her room trying to get ready for the dance while her mother Armada began setting everything up in the bathroom for her hair and makeup. Once everything was set Amada walked out of the bathroom and into her daughter's room after knocking.

"Hey sweetie how you holding up" she asked.

While stepping into the room.

"Excited but I feel like a chicken with its head cut off"

Amada laughed.

"Then TRY to calm down the dance does not start until 8" said Amanda

"I know mum but it's going to take at least two hours to do my hair" said Jesse.

"I understand, anyway what your feeling is natural every young teenager gets like that on prom night sweetheart" she said kissing her daughter's forehead

Before walking over to her daughters closet and opening it and taking out her beautiful gold halter neck high low dress unzipping the protective covering Amanda helped Her into the gown before slipping her feet into the matching gold high heels.

Once dressed Amanda walked her daughter out of her room and up the hallway and into the bathroom where she sat her down and began brushing out her hair long brown locks.

"Mum do you think Daddy will be able to make it?" asked Jesse.

She had known that her father had been doing UC work for most of her life but was there for her birth although he missed her learning to crawl but Amanda sent a cryptic Video of the event to him it was at that moment that Declan decided that the assignment he was on was going to be his last.

"Honey your father gave up the UC life for you" Amanda reminded

"I know, I know but I heard Stories that Aunt Oliva used to work long hours and stuff when she was head of SVU but now daddy is so."

"I know Sweetie but your father will make it"

Just after Amanda said that they both heard the door open and Franny start barking then heard Declan's Voice

"Darlin, Jesse I'm home"

"See" Amanda Whispered

"Don't come up here yet daddy" Jesse called.

"Alright Princess"

They heard him chuckle.

He walked up the hall and into the master bedroom closed the door and headed for the ensuite

* * *

 *****Benson household******

Noah had just got out of the shower.

"Honey I laid out your tux for you" Olivia called.

"Thanks Ma" said Noah before entering his room

So while Noah got changed, Olivia began cleaning up after her messy 16-year-old when she heard a knock on her front, walking over to the front door she looked though the peephole and smiled

Opening the door, she greeted her SVU family her former captain Don Cragen and her detective Fin and his son Ken and Son in law Alihandro.

"Come on in guys Noah's just getting ready"

The others walked in reserving a hug from the LT.

They gathered around the kitchen table.

"So Liv how you holding up it's a big night for Noah?" Don asked her.

"I'm holding up as well as ANY MOTHER would, given the circumstances" said Olivia.

"So in other words you wanna cry hysterically and wish that Noah would stop growing up?" asked Fin.

"Hit the nail on the head" Olivia

There was a round of laughter before they heard the angry muttering coming from the hall way

"Noah honey everything ok?" asked Oliva.

Still Muttering he came down the hall

"There he is the man of the hour" said Finn

Looking up Noah grinned when he saw his 'uncle' Fin and 'cousin Ken along with his cousin in law' Ken's Husband Alihandro. but his jaw dropped when he saw who else was there.

"Gransha Don."

Don smiled.

"Hello son now what was all that muttering about?" he asked the 16-year-old.

"This thing now you see WHY I don't like ties"

Don chuckled.

"Come here"

Noah walked over and stood in front of his 'Gransha'

"Well then HOW do you deal with the ones you wear to school?" asked Alihandro.

Noah turned his head and smiled.

"Clip on" was all he said

That got a chuckle out of everyone

"I should have got one for tonight" he grumbled

"Almost finished" said Don

"There done you look like a handsome young man"

"Thanks Gransha" said Noah

"Well I wouldn't be the person I am today without my amazing mother and the rest of my family Uncle Declan and Aunt Amanda included but two members are not here Ma where is Uncle Rafa and Uncle Johan?" asked Noah.

"Oh sweetie they both had to work but I promised them pics" said Olivia.

"The dance is being filmed so I'll get them both a copy as well as one for all of you," said Noah

"Shall we go then" asked Don.

"What's the time?" asked Noah.

"It's going on 6:30 but who knows what the traffic going to be like" said Finn

Heading back up the hall Noah made his way back into his room and grabbed his tux jacket and the box that held Jesse's red roses wrist corsage he slipped the jacket on while making his way down the hall way an into the living room Finn walked over and helped him fix the jacket and smiled.

"Somethings missing" he told the teenager.

"Like what uncle Finn" asked Noah.

Taking out something from the inside of his jacket Noah eyes widened when he saw the black wrap black tinted sunglasses.

"Uncle Finn I can't those are yours" said Noah.

"You can and will" said Finn.

Placing his Sunnies on his Nephews face.

Stepping back, he said.

"Just don't lose them"

"You look cool man really" said Alihandro.

"The girls will be all flocking to you tonight" said Ken.

"Thanks guys" said Noah.

Giving both young men low fives.

"To bad that I'm only interested in ONE Girl tonight" said Noah.

* * *

He walked out of the front door with his family then headed over to his mother's ford mustang and got into the passenger side while his mother locked the front door.

After locking the door, Oliva made her way over to her car and got in behind the wheel and took off out of the drive way with Don and Finn following in their own cars Ken and Alihandro caught a ride with Finn.

On the way Noah told his mother he was giving Jesse a call to say they were heading to the grand plaza hotel as that is where the prom was being held. Dialing her mobile number, he heard it ring.

* * *

Jesse had just finished getting her hair done. Amana was in the middle of helping her daughter with her make up when they heard Jessie's mobile ringing, unfortunitly the mobile was on her desk in her bedroom

"Daddy my phones in my room can you answer it Please?" Jesse called out.

"Ok sweetie" Declan called out.

He made his out of his and Amanda's room and then down to his daughter's room. Walked in and over to her desk picking up the mobile he smiled.

* * *

 **Declan** : hello Noah.

Noah's eyes widened but he was also smiling when he heard his 'Uncle's' voice.

 **Noah** : hey uncle Declan I'm just ringing to say we are on our way to the grand plaza hotel

Declan chuckled.

 **Declan** : we are still at home I'll go ask the ladies how long it will be

He stepped out of the room. Only to see Amanda and Jesse emerge from the bathroom.

He smiled and mouthed 'you look beautiful' to his daughter.

 **Declan:** she's here I'll put her on.

"Who is it" she whispered.

"Noah" he answered

Grinning she took her mobile off her father.

 **Jesse:** Hey Noah we're just leaving now see you in 45 minuets

 **Noah:** ok I'll wait outside

* * *

With that the pair hung up

Jesse ducked back into her room grabbed her gold clutch bag and draped her gold shawl over her shoulders and walked out of her room the family left the house with Declan locking up while Jesse and Amanda headed to the black 4WD jeep. Once everyone was in and strapped in, Declan headed out of the drive way and into the traffic.

* * *

 ******The grand plaza hotel 45 minutes later*******

Arriving at the plaza Declan parked the car and they all got out they looked around trying to spot Noah as most of the students from Manhattan high had begun arriving so there were a lot of people around.

Suddenly Jesse heard her name.

"Yo Jesse over here"

Looking around she and her parents saw an arm waving amongst the sea of students and Parents.

"Mum daddy Noah's over there" said Jesse

She pointed to the waving arm in the crowed, making their way through the crowed the Murphy family came upon their colleges and their 'nephew' and best friend. But when Noah SAW Jesse he lowered his arms slowly and his jaw dropped.

"Whoa you look stunning"

Jesse laughed and blushed.

"Thanks Noah you look handsome love the shades curtesy of uncle Fin no doubt"

"That they are Jesse"

Hearing the deep voice, she turns and grinned at seeing her SVU family yet her eyes lit up when she saw Don.

"Gransha"

"Hello Jesse dear you look lovely" said Don.

"Hey Al Hey Ken I didn't realize you two would be here" said Jesse

"Hey you didn't think we would miss yours and Noah's big night did you?" they asked the 2 teens.

The pair grinned.

Afterwards the family all walked into the hotel and looked all around.

* * *

"Wow this is incredible" said both teens.

They walked over to speak with the deputy Principle who was by the bottom of the staircase

"Miss Newman, where is the dance being held?" asked Jesse.

"In the ball room on the 7th floor" she replied.

Walking back to their parents and the rest of their family.

"So what floor is the dance being held?" asked Declan.

"In the grand ballroom on the 7th floor daddy" said Jesse.

"Say before we head up how about we grab a few pictures to mark this special night" said Noah.

Jesse smiled and nodded.

Stepping away from the hustle and bustle of the crowed they found a beautiful area within the lobby to take a few dozen or so pictures with each other their parents and the rest of their family. After the pictures were taken they moved back to the main part of the lobby, where they hugged their family goodbye.

As they pulled back from hugging Oliva and Declan they heard their friends.

"J Noah over here" called Lisa and Eddy

"When does the dance finish?" asked Amanda and Oliva.

"11:00" said Noah.

"Alright call us when its finished" said Finn.

"Will do but what if you're on a case that needs all of you?" asked Jesse.

"Then call us or Don" said Ken.

"OK" they said.

So waving to their family the 16 year olds headed over to Lisa and Eddy.

"Hey guys so we taking the elevator?" asked Noah.

Yep" said Eddy.

"There is NO WAY I'm walking the 7 flights of stairs in these heels" said Lisa

"I agree my feet would be killing me by the time we reach the 7th floor" said Jesse

The elevator doors opened.

Jesse and Noah once again waved goodbye to their family before entering the elevator with their friends. The four friends chatted as they rode the elevator to the 7th floor.

* * *

 ******7** **th** **floor/ball room******

Exiting the elevator, they looked around.

"Now where?" asked Eddy.

"Follow the sounds of the music bro" said Noah.

Who could hear music coming down the hallway

Making their way down the hallways the music got louder as they got closer coming upon the ball room they stepped in.

"WHOA this is breathtaking!" Noah yelled over the music to his friends.

"It sure is!" they yelled back.

"Come dance with me Lisa" said Jesse.

Pulling her friend out onto the dancefloor

The boys laughed and joined the girls on the dance floor after a few dances the girls walked off.

"Where you going girls" Eddy called.

"Taking a breather feet are killing us" Lisa called

"Ok" they called back.

Walking over to one of the many tables scattered around the ballroom they sat down and took off their heels.

"Oh man that feels good" they both exclaimed.

"You look great by the way J Noah can't take his eyes off you all night" said Lisa.

Jesse giggled and blushed.

"Stop it Lisa" she chuckled.

"No I'm serious I think he's in love with you" said Lisa.

"Knock it off Lisa he's my childhood friend I grew up calling his mother Aunt Olivia that's just crazy" said Jesse

"Hey just an observation is all" said Lisa.

Jesse shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Looking over her friend's shoulder Lisa spotted Jesse's 'stalker' Nichols Bryan

 _Oh here we go again._

"Heads up girl stalker at 12:00."

Jesse groans in annoyance.

"Hello ladies Jesse your looking lovely tonight" said Nichols.

As he lazily throws an arm over her chair.

"What do you want Bryan" said Jesse

"I wanted to come see my girl is all" said Nichols

"I'm not your girl I've told you that time and again but your must, have no brain in that skull of yours to comprehend Everytime I tell it to you"

"Come on Lisa there is suddenly a VERY bad smell over here" said Jesse.

Standing up and picking up their heels they walked out onto the dance floor to where the boys were and enjoyed a few more dances. Around 10:00 the staff informed the students that it was time for their evening meal the group made their way over and sat down and chattered about the night.

Feeling eyes on her Jesse looked up the long table to see Nichols leering at her, she quickly turned away noticing the sudden change in his best friend Noah became concerned.

"J you ok sweetie?" he asked.

But before Jesse could speak up Lisa spoke first.

"It's Nichols he's at it again came over to us a few hours ago trying to chat her up"

Noah put a protective arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't worry sweetie the prom will be over in an hour" he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile in return a few minutes later their meals came out they ate their meals while quietly talking about what they were going to do when they graduate. At around 11:00 they all packed up everything and headed out of the ballroom and towards the elevator and took it down to the lobby.

* * *

Exiting the Elevator, they spotted Nichols stepping out of the elevator next to theirs and walking the same way as them coming up beside Jesse he casually walks aside her but unknown to her or Lisa and Eddy who she was chatting began inching his hand under her gown only to cry out when it was ranch away and held behind his back.

"Just what to do you think you were about to do Bryan" Noah growls.

Hearing the commotion Amanda Declan and Oliva looked up and saw Noah with a kids arm ranched behind his back. Declan went to see what was happening when Amanda put a hand on her husband's chest.

"Let Noah handle this" she whispered.

He stopped and nodded.

"See that group of people over there" he said.

Jerking his head over to his mother Aunt and uncle

"They are NYPD and I'll tell you right here and now my uncle, LT Declan will be on your tail quicker than you can blink so I'd watch what you do around his daughter if I were you" he threatened.

Letting Nichols go he shoved him away before grinning at a confused Eddy Lisa and Jesse.

"Ok Noah what was all that about?" asked Jesse.

"Nothing J just warning your stalker what uncle Declan would do to him if he ever touches you in the way he was about to just now oh and speaking of uncle Declan look who's here" he said Following his line of vision Jesse saw her aunt Oliva her mother Amanda and her father Declan.

"DADDY" Jesse yelled happily.

Noah took her heels from her as she had yet to put them back on and Jesse ran up to her father and jumped in his arms wrapping both her arms and legs around.

Declan chuckled.

"Good evening Princess" he said.

While setting her back down on her own two feet,

"What was that we saw Noah?" asked Oliva.

"Nothing Ma just telling Nichols Byran what would happen to him if he doesn't leave Jesse alone"

"What do you mean?" asked Declen.

Who had slipped into overprotective daddy mode.

"Nichols tried to slip his hand under Jessie's dress which is why I had his arm ranched behind his back" said Noah casually.

Declen's eyes darkened.

"Nichols Bryan is a guy that doesn't know the meaning of the word NO and won't stop following me around like a lost puppy" said Jesse irritably

"Its ok Princess your safe now" Declen told his daugher

"Placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Ed and I have to go our parents are here" said Lisa.

"Ok later" said Noah.

"Bye" said Jesse.

After saying goodbye to their friends.

The Benson/Murphy families left the hotel and walked to their car.

Jessie hopped into the back seat of her Parents car, meanwhile Noah slipped Jesse's heels onto her feet once her legs were tucked in, Noah closed the door for her. Declan started the engine and pulled out of the side walk and into the traffic he could see Oliva in the review mirror behind him.

THE END

REVIEW

 **S &S:** Sorry this was a bit long

* * *

Finished it on 7/6/2016

 **Page 12**


End file.
